pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Escape: Pumped
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed" franchise. Cast *Spike - Barry B. Benson (The Bee Movie) *Jake - Tommy (Tickety Toc) *Natalie - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Casi - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat) *Helga - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Monkeys - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Team Barry B Benson vs Team Ben Ravencroft..png|Team Barry B Benson vs Team Ben Ravencroft Gallery Barry b benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Spike Tommy.png|Tommy as Jake Tallulah.jpg|Tallulah as Natalie Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Casi Rainbow Dash (Furries).png|Rainbow Dash as Helga Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak as Professor Ben Ravencroft.jpg|Ben Ravencroft as Specter March-of-the-cards-3.jpg|Cards as The Monkeys Movie Used *Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed (PlayStation 2) (ddrmaxman's version) Footage DreamWorks Animation Footage *The Bee Movie (2007) Hanna Barbera Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Tickety Toc Episodes *Race Time *Bouncy Time *Jelly Sandwich Time *Bell Time *Bubble Time *Fruity Pudding Time *Finding Time *Make A Pot Time *Bug Time *Show Time *Whackerty Time *Model Making Time *Birthday Time *Giggle TIme *Photo Time *Picnic Time *Help A Friend Time *Stickety Time *Outer Space Time *Space Time *Balloon Time *Painting Time *Bath Time *Story Time *Play Time Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Cartoon Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat (2001) My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Voice Cast (English) *Barry B. Benson - Radar Overseer Hank *Tommy - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Tallulah - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Rainbow Dash - Microsoft Mary *Professor Oak - Microsoft Sam *Ben Ravencroft - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Cards - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Barry B. Benson - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Tommy - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Tallulah - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Rainbow Dash - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Professor Oak - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Ben Ravencroft - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Cards - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Spin 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav Scenes Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-pumped-and-primed) *01-Piposaru Theme *02-Saru Battle Theme *03-Prologue *04-Menu *05-Select *06-Stunclub *07-Dragonfly *08-Slingshot *09-Boat *10-Dash Hoop *11-RC Car *12-WaterMech *13-Tank *14-Result 1 *15-Crisis *16-Nano Grid *17-Mech Break *18-Result 2 *19-Piposaru Theme (Tahiti Version) *20-Kakeru's Theme *21-Natsumi's Theme *22-Professor's Theme *23-Charu's Theme *24-Haruka's Theme *25-Rival's Theme *26-Pipotron's Theme *27-Terra Break *28-Stolen Disc *29-Last Boss Theme *30-Final Battle *31-Escape *32-Relax Time *33-Banana Relation *34-Epilogue *35-Afrosaru's Theme (aha Version) *36-Afrosaru's Theme (oh yeah Version) *37-Piposaru Theme (Karaoke) *38-Jingle Collection Trains Used LMS 5MT 45110 Barton Moss 15 Gns Spcl 11.08.68 edited-2.jpg|No. 45110 No25592152_1619465864797776_7066388886660488061_n.jpg|Boco thedscf0024.jpg|Toby No2820465077_d090ecb3d8.jpg|Thomas No300px-Pe1738_20131214.jpg|Percy No-1501-ready-to-depart-Bewdley-by-Phil-Marsh.jpg|No. 1501 No_5164_2004_600px.jpg|No. 5164 No16731303459_3f0accc556_b.jpg|No. 2857 Scan0370a.jpg|Taw Valley No. 34027 No3585815309_c14a5ff2d6_b.jpg|No. 7714 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough inspired by TheChampion55. *Barry B. Benson will carry two lightsabers like his light blue lightsaber and his new white lightsaber, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, his white lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tallulah will be carrying two pistol guns and an orange double bladed lightsaber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rainbow Dash will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tommy will be carrying an orange lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Professor Oak will carry a pistol gun throughout the entire movie. *Sagwa Miao will be carry a double bladed green saber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Cards will be carrying laser guns and red lightsabers throughout the entire movie, because the red lightsabers will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ben Ravencroft will be carrying his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engines on the trains will be No. 45110 hauling some maroon coaches, Boco hauling some other maroon coaches, Toby hauling a brake van, Thomas hauling some freight cars and a caboose with Percy banking, No.1501 hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches, No. 5164 hauling a freight train, No. 2857 hauling two brown and yellow coaches, a maroon coach, and three Gresley teak coaches, Taw Valley No. 34027 hauling a maroon coach, three brown and yellow coaches, two Gresley teak coaches, and five brown and yellow coaches, and No. 7714 hauling a red and yellow coach. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming